Songs For Skate
by EmRosey
Summary: OLD .A collection of oneshot skate song fics. Requests are welcome! Ill write anything I can! Can be fluffy, cute, agnsty, tragedy or even humour!
1. The Reason

**_My first ever try at a song-fic! I wanted to have a try, I hope you enjoy it! Depending wheter it's liked or not I may add more song-fics, not sure - it all matters if people like it._**

**_This first song fic is from Sawyer's POV and the song is The Reason by Hoobstank... enjoy!_**

_

* * *

_

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

Sawyer sat at the edge of the waterfall he and Kate had found those many weeks ago, except this visit wasn't so happy. He started down yet again at the crumpled piece of piece of paper in his hand, the one he had carried for so many years, the one that carried all the memories but not even one good, he stared down at the letter.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Strangely even though he was looking at the letter, it brought him to a memory ever so present, ever so real and ever so terrible. He had hurt the only person he had ever cared about, the only person he did care about.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

He had argued with Kate, he had been downright terrible. She had hurt him ever so slightly, that much he couldn't even remember what she had done, but Sawyer being as proud as he ever was wouldn't listen, he told her to go. He hadn't spoken to her since then, he hadn't spoken to her in 3 whole days, and it was slowly killing him.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Kate had changed him, she had shown him how to love without even knowing it, she had taught him how to care without even knowing it, she had brought out the old James inside, he didn't want to be Sawyer anymore, he knew that he just wanted to be the person inside who had stayed caged in for so many years trough the pain and the suffering, but Kate never caused him pain… apart from now, now he was hurting more that he had ever hurt before.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Then Sawyer decided, he knew that if he ever wanted to be that man again, he would have to start again, he wanted to start again, he wanted to start again with Kate. And the first step to moving on would be to let go, let go of the past that had haunted him for so long…

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

He screwed the letter up in his hand, clenching his fist tightly, and then he threw the letter into the crystal blue water and he watched it as it sank into the depths below, then he stood up and ran, ran away from the past and to his future.

He found Kate exactly where he knew he would, stood on the beach. He ran to her side and grabbed onto her tightly.

"I'm sorry Katie" He breathed, hoping she would forgive him. She didn't reply so Sawyer kissed her passionately, lovingly and to his amazement she kissed him back.

"Sawyer…" She breathed smiling at him as they broke apart.

"No, i'm not Sawyer anymore… Call me James" Sawyer said, strangely at peace for the first time in years as Kate melted in his arms.

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

_

* * *

_

**So did you like it? Please let me know, if you liked it I'll write more!**

**Also if you want to see any certain songs just write them out in a review, I'll check out the lyrics and see what I can do! Thanks!**

**Please review!!!!**


	2. Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know

_**Thanks for the reivews!! So just a little note before this chap:**_

**_SassyLostie : I'm planning another Kate pov fic and I'm going to use the On & On song - the lyrics are great!_**

**_SawyersGirl4eva : Yes I love that song too! Thats the next chap I'll be uploading as I'm writing it now!

* * *

Summary :_**

_**Kate's POV. She loves Sawyer, she just needs him to let her know that he loves her too, she wishes her would tell her. Song - Britney Spears - Don't let me be the last to know**_

* * *

_My friend's say you're so into me  
And that you need me desperately  
They say you say we're so complete_

Kate sat on the beach thinking, as always, about Sawyer. They had flirted, teased and taunted even kissed. She was attracted to him, like a moth drawn to a flame, she just couldn't stay away. At first she just dismissed it as lust, passion but know she knew for sure it was so much more, she loved him.

_But I need to hear it straight from you  
If you want me to believe it's true  
I've been waiting for so long it hurts  
I wanna hear you say the words, please_

She wanted to know he loved her too, if he loved her too. He was Sawyer, he flirted with all the women. His tactless nicknames stapled to everyone on the island, hers probably one of the most affectionate, Freckles. Oh how she longed to hear that name tagged onto those three little words she had wanted to say to him so many times, only scared of rejection.

_Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
Oh, if you love me so  
Don't let me be the last to know_

She knew it was pointless asking anyone if he had said anything, he was Sawyer and Sawyer worked alone, he never let anyone close… apart from Kate, but had he really let her in? Or was it an act?  
Many people had told her they where made for each other, she could remember her girly chats with Claire and Sun, both insisting he loved her, but he had never told her that, so how could she know?

_Your body language says so much  
Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch  
But till' you say the words it's not enough  
C'mon and tell me you're in love, please_

Kate felt shivers in her spine when she just thought about how she felt when she kissed him, that one time she kissed him was meant to be a chore, but it was a pleasure, it had sent chills through her whole body, she had to contain herself from smiling afterwards. Even when they shared the slightest touch like passing things to each other it had a burning affect on her skin sending messages around her body, messages of love.

_I need to hear you say  
You love me all the way  
And I don't wanna wait another day  
I wanna feel the way you feel  
Oh, c'mon_

It was killing Kate to wait like this, she had to know. Humiliation or happiness she had to find out, she just hoped it would be the second. She knew everything about his acts on the island, so that was how she knew where he would be. Taking a deep breath of courage as she stood up, brushing the sand from her jeans she started to stride towards his shelter.

_Don't, just let me be the one  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
So baby, if you love me  
Don't let me be the last to know_

"Why howdy Freckles" Sawyer smirked as she entered his shelter. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you love me Sawyer?" She managed to rush out in one fast breath.

"Woah there Freckles" Sawyer said "Aren't we meant to chat before the more serious stuff?" He tried to joke.

"Do you love me?" She repeated, her face now inches from his, Sawyer knew this was no joke. Her eyes where filled with hope and fear her expression raw and readable.

"Yes Freckles" He said stroking the side of her face "I love you… I love you Kate"

"I love you too" She said a huge smile breaking out on her face as she kissed him.


	3. When You Say Nothing At All

_**SawyersGirl4eva - this ones for you!!**_

_**Kate & Sawyer are together, they are cuddling outside Sawyers tent one day. Both of their POV really. Enjoy! **_

_**When you say**_ _**nothing at all - Alison Krauss**_

* * *

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Sawyer gazed down at Kate's tiny frame held in his arms as she smiled back at him. There was no need for words just by looking into his eyes she could tell him everything he needed to know. One smile from her gorgeous freckled face made him warm up inside, it was all he needed, she was all he needed.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

Kate smiled as Sawyer gazed down on her, she had never been this happy. As he flashed his dimples at her she knew it was true, she knew this was real. His strong blue eyes stared back into hers as if they where talking to her, whispering all the comforts she needed, his eyes where telling her he loved her, he would always be there for her, no matter what.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

_Old Mr. Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

Sawyer could hear the buzz of voices in the distance, the faint cry of baby Aaron, the calm lapping of the waves, but all these sounds where silenced by Kate's stare, her stare of silence hushed the sounds around them, her stare of love. No-one would ever be able to guess what was being said between the pair in their long silence, not in a million years, it was theirs and only theirs.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

Kate grinned at the warm touch of Sawyer's hand on her face, such a simple touch and the feeling it gave her told her everything she ever needed. They loved each other and even though those words of love and comfort where exchanged everyday between the pair they didn't need them in moments like this, moments like this ruined all the spoken ones. Sawyer leant down and grazed his lips with hers and Kate kissed back.

To anyone on the outside they would have just looked like a guy and a girl in love, but to them it was so much more.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_


	4. If Tommorow Never Comes

_**Sawyer's POV, the songs theme match but maybe some of the lyrics don't, I dunno! Give it a try! Sawyer's on the raft thinking of Kate, exactly how they where on the island, he loved her but never told her before he left, now he regrets it.**_

* * *

_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the light and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart_

Sawyer stared out into the dark mists of the ocean as they rolled along on this little wooden hell hole. That kid wouldn't stop rattling, always questioning everything he did, old Mickey bossing him around and Chewie jabbering on in a language Sawyer obviously couldn't understand. But he could have stood it all if she was with him. Sawyer had finally found some peace as he was left to steer the raft as the other three slept, he used this peace to think about Kate.

_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes_

He had seen her the night before they left, and yet he hadn't told her. There was no denying he loved her, he just wanted to be near her, hold her, touch her, hear he laugh and see her gorgeous smile. He wanted to let her know she was all he needed, he loved her, but he still hadn't told her, and know he couldn't. If they never got off this raft, if something happened to them… she would never know, never know how much he loved her.

_'Cause I've lost love once in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel_

He had to tell her. Sawyer made a promise to himself right then, that if they got off this raft alive, whatever happened he would find her, and he would tell her, and once he had told her he would never let her go. Never.

_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes_

Images played through his mind as he thought of her. He saw her smile, heard her laugh, he could see the gorgeous green eyes he had so often stared at, he chuckled as he remember the way she rolled them at his obvious attempts to get into her pants. He could even see her deathly glare that he had been on the receiving end of many times, and even that was beautiful. He loved her, and he knew that for him, there was now no going back to how he was before, and he didn't care. He loved Kate, and it hurt him so much that he had never told her. But one day, one day he would.

_So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes

* * *

_

**Please review! Any further ideas? **

**P.S SassyLostie I am working on a song fic for this collection to on & on, the lyrics are great thank you for suggesting!**


	5. On & On

**_SassyLostie - this one's for you! Hope you like it!_**

_

* * *

_

Could you be my answer  
Could you tell me that I am  
The perfect one for you  
You're the perfect one for me

She had spent so long running she wasn't herself anymore, he had spent so much time conning that he wasn't himself anymore, but on this island they could be the people they had inside of them, they mainly kept an act up on the outside, but inside they where just who they really where.

She lay in his arms knowing he was everything she needed, she had denyied it so many times but know she knew that it was true, he wasn't perfect in fact he was far from it, but he was just perfect for her.

_Could you be too faithful  
Could you show me anymore  
It's the perfect thing to do  
It's the perfect thing for me_

She had always wondered if it was true, that's what had held her back. He had flirted with so many other girls on this island, she needed to know she was special, needed to know she just wasn't one of the other girls he flirted with almost daily.

But that day in those cages had shown her that it was real, the day he had almost been killed. He could have gotten away, he could have fought back, but he gave up, he gave up for her, to save her. She knew that it was love.

_On and on I see you  
The life that comes together  
To see that we're forever  
On and on I see you  
The times we've spent together  
The times that last forever_

She could laugh and cry at the memories he had given her, laugh with happiness or embarrasement and cry with laughter or sadness, but each tear he had caused she was thankful for, even those that had caused pain because they where all a part of him, a part of him and her.

She could see the future full of laughs and happiness, no doubt there would be more pain but she didn't need to care as long as she had him, she couldn't see everything to come, she couldn't imagine it all, but she could imagine being happy, with him.

_And now we will find our way  
It's the way that we'll find this day  
And I know you belong to me _

Could you lead me on

"Whatcha thinkin bout Freckles?" His smooth southern drawl entered her thoughts, she felt so happy right now she knew it was the time, the time to tell him, the time to let the fears go.

"About how much I love you" She said connecting her bright green eyes with his steely blue ones, his expression was of shock but filled with happiness.

"Well darn it Freckles I was just thinking that exact same thing" He smirked kissing her lightly on the lips, and she knew that like this they belonged… together.

* * *

_**If anyone has ideas for a chap they'd like to see, if its a song or what could happen in the scene, just let me know! Please review with any ideas! Thanks!**_


	6. What's Left Of Me

**_I've always loved this song as a Sawyer's POV song so this seemed the perfect chance to use it! Enjoy & review!_**

**_What's left of me by Nick Lachey_**

_

* * *

_

Watched my life pass me by -- in the rearview mirror

_Pictures frozen in time -- are becoming clearer_

_I don't wanna waste another day -- stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

Sawyer had watched his life sail by all with one goal, one focus all his life pinned down to find that man, the man who had ruined his life, he had no begging and no end, all the things he did just filled the spaces until he found him. He had made so many mistakes, done so many things he had sworn he would never do, and know he was ready to change, ready to leave him behind.

_Cause I want you -- and I feel you -- crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burnin -- to find a place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded -- I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_But you can have -- what's left of me._

He never thought he would feel like this, he never thought he would feel so intensely about someone, but she had shown him he could. It wasn't just her beauty he craved it was her, the light joking, gentle flirting but all of that was a mask to hide the person underneath, the person that intrigued Sawyer like nothing else had ever before, something he yearned to be a part of, to find out more about.

_I've been dying inside -- little by little_

_Nowhere to go -- I'm goin outta my mind_

_An endless circle -- runnin from myself until_

_You gave me a reason for standing still_

Every con he committed, another piece of him faded away. He was hurting people just like him all those years before, he was doing the thing that had ruined his life, the things he swore he would never do, each time it had killed a piece of him, his soul slowly crumbling away.

But every time she looked at him, every time she talked to him, every time she rolled those enchanting green eyes, a part of him came back like something deep inside of him reawakening, each stare brought back a piece of him, his soul repairing itself just in the presence of her.

_And I want you -- and I feel you -- crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burnin -- to find the place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded -- I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_But you can have -- what's left of me._

He had masked all his feelings under playful banter and flirty suggestions; he had never actually told her how he felt, but that was because he was scared. He was scared to death that she might not feel the same way, if she didn't every tiny piece she had helped rebuild would die away again, this time never coming back, un-repairable for sure. He was a broken man but she could fix him, if she would take what he had left, what was left of him.

_Fallin' faster -- barely breathing_

_Give me somethin to believe in_

_Tell me it's not all in my head_

_Take what's left of this man_

_Make me whole once again_

He wanted to know it was real, that she loved him back, that their playful banter and flirty conversations weren't just that, chatting and wisecracks, he wanted to know that it was something more, he wanted to know that it was love.

That was all he needed to fix all the pieces he had shattered, and she could do that for him, just with those three little words his heart and soul begged to hear.

_Cause I want you -- and I feel you -- crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burnin -- to find the place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded -- I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_You can have, all that's left, (yeah, yeah, yeah) what's left of me_

"Hey there Freckles" He shouted out at the figure strolling across the beach carrying a bag filled with fruit.

"Hey yourself Sawyer" She said with a smirk on her face, her eyes twinkling before she turned and carried on down the beach, leaving Sawyer with another piece of himself fixing, another piece of his soul coming back to him, all because of her. All because of Kate.


	7. Never Gone

_**Kate remembers Sawyer after his death. Song - Never Gone by Backstreet Boys**_

**_I have plenty of ideas for this collection but if anyone would like to give me theirs, feel free!_**

_

* * *

_

_I really miss you, a song that I gotta say_

Kate slumped down in front of the sandy grave she had sat in front of many times now… god she had lost count. She let her fingers run over the rough wood of the cross that stood in the sand, the only thing making it different from the others was his name roughly carved into the wood. Sawyer.

_  
The things we did, the things we said  
Keep comin' back to me and make me smile again  
You showed me how to face the truth  
Everything that's good in me I owe to you_

She picked up the last bunch of wildflowers she had left casting them to the side and replaced them with the fresh new ones she had just picked. Her mouth curved upwards in a smirk, every time she laid the flowers out here she could almost hear his laugh coupled with a sarcastic comment about not wanting flowers. The laugh that came with that dimpled grin, oh how she longed to see it again…

_Though the distance that's between us  
Now may seem to be too far  
It will never separate us  
Deep inside, I know you are_

People thought she was crazy, she knew that and yet she didn't care. They though she was crazy to hold on for so long, visit his resting place in the sand everyday, everyday since he died over 4 months ago. But to her he never died, he was just absent.

_Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you would be forever in my life  
Never gone_

Yes, logically he had died, but someone as… well Kate couldn't think of a word to describe him none seemed to explain him all at once, amazing, hot, caring, arrogant, annoying, sarcastic… all in all indescribable. Yes, someone as indescribable as Sawyer could never die for her, he would always live on in her heart. Sitting in the sand she felt like he was there with her, she could see his dimples deep in his face, hear his rumbling laugh, imagine his sarcastic remarks.

_I walk along these empty streets  
There is not a second you're not here with me  
The love you gave, the grace you've shown  
Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone_

Freckles… the nickname he had christened her with, well one of the many he had given her, but the one he favoured. The nickname she had tried so hard not to smile at, but couldn't help it when she lit up inside when hearing it, what she wouldn't give to hear that southern drawl say that again, just to hear him call her Freckles on more time…

_Somehow you found a way  
To see the best I have in me  
As long as time goes on  
I swear to you that you will be_

He didn't just love her, not that he didn't, he had loved her so much and she had loved him too… he understood her, better than anyone had ever understood her before. He saw her as Kate, the person inside, the person she wanted to be, he saw that person before he saw the fugitive, that was what most people saw, and she didn't like it.

_Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close (always close), everyday (everyday yeah)  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you would be forever in my life (in my life, yeah)_

God she missed him, Kate had never thought it possible to hurt this bad, and she had definitely had a huge chunk of pain in her life. Every time she thought about Sawyer, which was really all the time, it started out with something funny or something she loved about him, it made her smile, but that made her realise how much she missed it, and that made her cry.

_Never gone (gone from me)  
If there's one thing I believe (I believe)  
I will see you somewhere down the road again  
(I will see you somewhere, somewhere, somewhere, somewhere)_

She stood up, brushing the sand off her pants, she had been out here for at least an hour now, she had to go and face the rest of the castaways again, prove to them all she wasn't crazy… or maybe she was, except she was just crazy in love.

"I hope you knew how much I love you" She whispered to the cross in the ground, wiping the tears from her eyes as she made her way back along the shore.

_Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are (in my heart is where you are)  
Always close (always close), everyday (everyday)  
Every step along the way _

Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are


	8. Breathe

**_As suggested by SawyersGirl4eva here's one to Breathe by Friday Hill :) Thanks for suggesting it - its great!_**

**_SassyLostie : I plan to do the cryin' fic soon, but after the last agnsty one I thought I should go for something a little more fluffy again!_**

_

* * *

_

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart

Kate snuggled into Sawyer's waiting arms, she rested her head on his warm chest listening to the soothing rhythm of his heart beating in his chest, it was better than any music anyone could make. She felt truly happy, a tingly feeling escaped from the top of her head to the tips of her toes every time she took just a glance at that rough handsome face. She had no cares, no worries, nothing to think about apart from him, him and her. Sawyer and me, she thought with a smile, no thought of Kate's had ever been better.

_Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe_

She felt the warm welcome tickle of his breath on her neck, his unique sent taking over her senses. She smiled as she cuddled closer to him, sensing her movement Sawyer wrapped his arms around her tighter gazing down at her gorgeous face, slowly running a hand through her untameable hair, not that he cared he loved her hair, the out of control chocolate waves represented the crazy untameable Kate inside, her hair was just like her, he smiled.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now_

After 6 months together the words 'I love you' had been spoken between them many times already, and even though Kate lit up inside every time she heard him say it, she liked these moments the best, the moments when silence was needed, when their eyes did all the talking. As she looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling, his startling blue eyes just stared back giving her a look that sent shivers down her spine, the look that told her nothing could ever go wrong, they would be together always, that was the look she loved, a look only Sawyer could give her.

_Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe _

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now

As the cool ocean breeze floated in through the flaps of Sawyer's shelter Kate shivered slightly, but there was no need for a blanket as Sawyer just held her tighter, his body heat mixing with hers warming them both up. The warmth radiating from the two of them provided a comfortable setting as they both slipped peacefully to sleep.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way..._


	9. When There Was Me & You

**_Here you go! As suggest by SassyLostie - thanks!_**

**_After the island. Kate went back to running, she had to, Sawyer went back to... well she didnt see him again, but he never leaves her mind, but all she can do now is remember him._**

**_When There Was Me & You - Vanessa Anne Hudgens (High School Musical)_**

_

* * *

_

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

Kate sat in the corner of the dusty old bar, hood pulled high over her head covering her trademark chocolate waves, her eyes hidden by large sunglasses as she sipped her drink. She was back on the run. Her and Sawyer… god it hurt even to let his name pass through her mind, they had been together on the island, but a month after that rescue came. She managed to escape the feds when the boat docked. She had looked for Sawyer afterwards but he was nowhere to be seen, he had just headed back to his old life, the fact stabbing at Kate's heart. Then she had no choice but go back to her old life… go back to running.

_I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you_

She had felt so right with him, whenever he looked at her she had a strange feeling, a feeling like she became whole again, that had shattered when he left her… he hadn't even tried to look for her.

Then someone entered the bar. How long had they been back in the real world now? Something like 5 months… but as she looked she knew who it was, she had never forgotten him, she doubted even brain surgery could remove that smirk from her memory. She stared helplessly, the sudden sight of him sending her crazy, she felt like she was floating on a cloud again just seeing him. Sawyer had just entered the bar.

_I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song_

But then her cloud burst dropping her back into a heart breaking reality as she watched the person behind him. A tall, blonde woman sat beside him and he immediately put his arm around her. He leaned up to her ear and whispered something causing the woman to pull away and giggle. He simply smirked at her planting a small kiss on her cheek. That smirk broke Kate's heart, the smirk she had seen so many times, the one she thought was hers, she nearly died inside as she saw him stare at her with a look she thought he could only give her. She swore her heart stopped breaking as she felt it break… she had obviously been wrong.

_Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you_

She watched as the woman leaned back him and kissed him, the kiss slowly deepened, she tried to rip her gaze away but she couldn't, the agony tore through her heart as Sawyer slipped his hand up the woman's skirt making her giggle again as they broke apart. Tears pooled in her eyes as she watched, tears she tried to blink back, determined not to cry, but the more she watched the more they threatened to fall down her face.

_I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind _

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

She couldn't take it any more, she jumped up and ran towards the exit of the bar. In her hurry to leave she didn't notice a bar stool was pulled out and she tripped, tears she had tried to hold back ran down her face in thick fast rivers. Her sunglasses fell from her face and skidded across the floor. She felt her cheeks burn as she lifted her head up and the hood fell off the back of her head, her waves tumbling out. She looked up and her eyes immediately connected with Sawyers who was looking down on her, she felt her cheeks burn even more at his intense gaze.

There was a moment of silence between them before Sawyer spoke "Freckles?" He questioned softly looking down at her with pain in his eyes.

* * *

**_Ok, so the next update will be a sort of sequal chap, different song but same scene!  
_**

**_Any other requests just let me know! P.S - SassyLostie, I plan to put Cryin' up after the sequal to this!_**


	10. Unbreak My Heart

**_So here it is! Sequal to When There Was Me & You!_**

**_The song is Unbreak My Heart by Toni Braxton!_**

_

* * *

_

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The night are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

Freckles… Freckles… Freckles… the name echoed in her mind, the name she had waited so long to hear again, but suddenly she couldn't take it, the pain was all to much. Her stomach swirled and her head spun, Kate suddenly found the light heat of the bar overly intoxicating and could wish for nothing more than to leave it. Ripping her eyes from his she scrambled across the floor for her sunglasses, plastering them over her quickly dampening eyes as she picked herself up off of the floor and ran out of the bar.

_Un-break my heart  
Say youll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart_

Kate pounded her feet along the hard dusty trail that led away from the bar, her body aching in emotional pain but her legs still somehow kept the strenght to keep pulling her forward. She couldn't get his voice out of her head, Freckles, his southern drawl repeated over and over in her mind, oh how she had dreamed they would meet again, but not like this, not with him with someone else…

_Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Dont leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I cant forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me_

She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear the heavy stomps of his running feet gaining speed behind her, he had torn out of the bar just as quick as she had, chasing her… chasing the only thing Sawyer thought was worth chasing.

Kate was suddenly halted as a pair of strong, muscly arms grabbed her from behind, she struggled but his grip was a strong as a vice, unable and unwilling to let her go. The tears that had built up behind her sunglasses were now slowly welling out, the only sign she was crying where a few stray tears that zig zagged down her cheeks.

Sawyer pulled the glasses from her face, an overwhelming need to see those emerald green eyes again, but these where not the eyes he had grown to love. Her eyes before had been filled with sparkles of excitement and love, now those sparkles where replaced with sheer empty hollows, hollows of pain yet love was still buried deep in them as it was the love which fueled the pain.

_Un-break my heart  
Say youll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart_

"Freckles…" He repeated again looking desperatley into her empty shaddowed eyes.

Kate throat closed, so many things she wanted to say all choked up in her throat in the fight to be said "Why… why?" She managed to stutter out, no longer able to control her need to sob which she allowed to wail out. He strenghtend his grip on her trying to ease whatever pain she was feeling, he knew deep down he had caused the pain, and that's what hurt him most.

"Shhhh…" He said slowly swaying as she leant her full weight into his arms.

"Why?" She said again, her sobs now gone. Her eyes where sparkling once again as she looked up at him, but these wernt true sparkles, they where the false ones created by the tears which still pooled in her eyes.

_Dont leave me in all this pain  
Dont leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me_

"Im sorry" He said, cupping her face now with both of his large, strong hands "Im sorry" he repeated, his tone pure and raw.

"Who… why" She stuttered, her brain had shut down in his overwhelming presence, it was too much for her to handle, her head was spinning faster than a waltzer, she felt as if any moment she would collapse from the sheer pain in her mind.

"She… she meant nothing Freckles, I swear to you" He said truthfully "You have to believe me, she's just another mark"

"Why… why didn't you look for me?" She said, looking up at him with the raw expression of love covering her face, a love which was forbidden, forbidden by her head for the pain it caused her heart.

"I did Freckles. I did" Sawyer said "I still was, you're a damn hard girl to find ya know that Freckles?" He said, his tone now easing, more light and joky.

_Un-break my heart  
Say youll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my_

"Did you ever… did you ever stop…" Kate said, searching his eyes for some kind of answer, and finding it straight away.

"I never stopped loving you Kate" He said, somehow knowing all the questions she couldn't finish asking, the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes renforced his answer, he had never stopped loving her, he knew he never could "Never"

"I always loved you" She whispered softly "I've missed you…"

"So much" He finsihed for her "Ive missed you so much its eaten me up inside, a piece of me crumbling away each day I didn't see you, ripping my heart in two every time I thought of you…"

_Un-break my heart  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin  
Without you I just cant go on  
Cant go on_

"Kiss me" Kate commanded, every emotion in her tone the love and the pain, the lust and the sorrow.

He qucikly complied crushing her lips with his in a passionate yet soft kiss. All the emotions where shown in the kiss, the pain was realsed flying away into the sky above them, the lust was reawoken and the love that had always remained purred happily in a great buzz between them.

And know they knew that they could never be parted again.

* * *

_**Oh yeah, sorry if theres any spelling mistakes in that one, my spell check suddenly stopped working on me...**_

_**Please review with any ideas or as always review if you enjoyed it! Thanks!**_

**_SassyLostie : Im writing Cryin' next! Skate-Jateluvr9: Thanks for the lyrics! I'll write that one soon!_**


	11. Cryin'

**_For you SassyLostie!!_**

**_Set after Tricia Tanaka Is Dead, Sawyers POV. Cryin' - Aerosmith  _**

_

* * *

_

There was a time  
When I was so broken hearted  
Love wasn't much of a friend of mine  
The tables have turned, yeah  
Cause me and them ways have parted  
That kind of love was the killin' kind  
Now listen  
All I want is someone I can't resist  
I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed

Sawyer sat staring out across the beach but everywhere he looked reminded him of her. He stared across at Sun and Jin sitting cuddling together, the married coupled where happy again, he looked across and saw Charlie running up towards Claire after the day he and the rest of the guys had just had, telling her as she listened with avid interest, a huge smile on her face. Sawyer sat all alone with only this stale beer for company… and the only person he could blame was himself.

_I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' cause I let you  
Do what you do - down on me _

Now there's not even breathin' room  
Between pleasure and pain  
Yeah you cry when we're makin' love  
Must be one and the same

It hurt without her, he had seen her every day when they stayed in those cages, they had finally got back here, the place they could call home. She had offered him a fresh start, but no, Sawyer being the usual arrogant person he was wouldn't accept it, he refused to say sorry, and now she was gone off back to rescue her hero. That hurt more than Sawyer could imagine.

_It's down on me  
Yeah I got to tell you one thing  
It's been on my mind  
Girl I gotta say  
We're partners in crime  
You got that certain something  
What you give to me  
Takes my breath away  
Now the word out on the street  
Is the devil's in your kiss  
If our love goes up in flames  
It's a fire I can't resist_

A girl had never affected him in this way before, it had never hurt like this when they left, he would simply move on. But he didn't want to move on, he wanted her.

Since they first crashed on this damn island he felt drawn to her, like she had some kind of force around her enchanting him he could so easily loose himself in her beauty. At first he tried to deny himself, but then he had to admit it, he wanted to be around her. They had become good friends, when they where captured they became even more, and know it was gone.

_v I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' cause I let you  
Do what you do to me _

Cause what you got inside  
Ain't where your love should stay  
Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love  
If you give your heart away

He was lonely sat here, the stale beer he sipped didn't numb the pain like he hoped, it just left a peculiar taste in his mouth. He stared out across the beach but the sight of all the couples cuddling up made his heart ache, he looked out onto the ocean but all the lapping waves did was remind him of the times he had stared at it before and thought of her. He decided to take a walk and stood up with beer in hand heading out towards the jungle.

_I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' just to let you  
Do what you do what you do down to me, baby, baby, baby_

He didn't know where he was walking he just walked, occasionally drinking from the can of beer, always thinking of Kate.

He thought back to when he first met her, he had told himself it was lust, lust and nothing more. But now… now he knew differently.

He pushed through some leaves and felt a painful tug at his heart as he realised where he had ended up.

_I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm dyin' cause I let you  
Do what you do down to , down to, down to, down to  
I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm dyin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet_

Their waterfall. He had ended up at their waterfall. He could hear her squeals and laughs, damn he could almost see her swimming out in the water as he stared at it.

He sat himself down on a rock and sighed. He definitely knew it wasn't lust, it was something much more… it was love.

* * *

**_I'd really like to write a skate baby fic, if anyone has an idea for a song I could use please let me know!_**


	12. My Little Girl

**_Ok, so this isnt Skate in particular, its about their child :) Thanks to SawyersGirl4eva for recomending this song!_**

**_Sawyer remembers how his and Kates baby girl grew up to be the young woman getting married infront of him._**

**_My Little Girl - Tim McGraw_**

_

* * *

_

Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm._

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

Sawyer sat with his arms around Kate as she cried tears where coming from his own eyes too, but these were tears off happiness as they watched their little girl walk up the aisle. Sawyer never thought he'd be so proud, so happy. He could remember his and Kate's weddings, yes weddings, their first on the island just before their little girl came into the world and their second 2 years later when they where finally rescued.

He could remember the first time he'd seen her, their daughter. He could remember how fragile she had felt in his arms, how tiny and delicate. He would never loose that memory, the first time he saw her vivid blue eyes, fluffy chocolate curls and those dimpled, freckled cheeks.

_Beautiful baby from the outside in._

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._

_Go on, take on this whole world._

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

He'd swore to always protect her and Kate, keep them safe and loved. He never thought he would be so protective, so caring, but once he saw his little girl he knew that he'd rather give his life ten times over then let her get so much as a scratch on her precious milky skin. Her personality was infectious, she had the caring nature of Kate but also the sassy attitude Sawyer gave her, the two combined where lethal, he and Kate had always joked ever since she was a toddler that she would break some hearts one day.

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone._

_Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown._

_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door._

_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!"._

He could hear now her girlish squeals and giggles, he could hear the first time she said "daddy", hear the first time she said "I love you". That was all it took for Sawyers heart to melt, one look at that angel face saying "I love you daddy" That girl could get away with murder, and she knew it. She had been a lively child all her life, the two years she lived on the island included.

_Beautiful baby from the outside in._

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._

_Go on, take on this whole world._

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

It had been painful for Sawyer to watch her grow older, as much as he loved to see his daughter grow and thrive, make friends and start school, each day that passed it seemed like his little baby girl was slipping away, but she would never be gone, she would always be in his heart, just like the one he saw before him now yet this once much older and mature, he couldn't help but swell with pride that he, he, James Ford had been a part, a major part of that young woman's life.

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand._

_But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half_

_that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man._

_I know he'll say that he's in love._

_But between you and me. He won't be good enough!_

He remembered her first boyfriend, Kate had threatened to lock him up the next time their daughter brought him round, Sawyer had been questioning the poor boy right from the first moment he got into their house, needless to say, she didn't bring anyone else home for a while. Sawyer was so happy to see her here today marrying the man she loved, just like he had married Kate. Although Sawyer had seen for himself how happy his daughter and this man where together, he still kept the promise to himself that if that man did anything to hurt his baby girl, he would pay.

_Beautiful baby from the outside in._

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._

_Go on, take on this whole world._

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

Because whatever she may do, whatever she might say, however old she may get, the beautiful young woman taking her vows right in front of him, would always be, his little girl.

* * *

_**Review? Thanks!**_


	13. Even Angels Fall

**_Ok, so this is just taking as if when Sawyer and Kate escaped Jack made his own way back and Kate and him got together, yup its sounds Jate but its Skate as its from Sawyers POV enjoy!_**

**_Song - Even Angels Fall (Thanks Skate-JateLuvr9 for the suggestion and lyrics!!)_**

_

* * *

_

You found hope

_You found faith_

_Found how fast she could take it away_

_Found true love_

_Lost your heart_

_Now you don't know who you are_

He'd had her and lost her. In the cages… it had been heaven, Sawyer smirked at himself for thinking of it like that, some twisted heaven he must have then getting beaten up everyday, forced to work everyday… but she had been there, Kate had been with him, that could make any hell heaven.

_She made it easy_

_Made it free_

_Made you hurt till you couldn't see_

_Sometimes it stops_

_Sometimes it flows_

_But baby that's how love goes_

She had made it all worth it, the pain was fixed by his love for her, but now she had gone… with him. The pain she had gone was bad enough but the fact it was to him made it even worse.

He should have known better, she was an angel he had done nothing to deserve her, but he had… he was the good old Prince to her Princess, the thought made Sawyer sick.

_You will fly and_

_You will crawl_

_God knows even angels fall_

_No such thing as you_

_Lost it all_

_God knows even angels fall_

She made him feel so high when she was with him a natural drug, causing energy to pulse through his veins, he felt alive around her. Now she was gone he merely existed, not really living any energy he had gone.

_It's a secret no one tells_

_One day its heaven_

_One day its hell_

_It's no fairytale_

_Take it from me_

_That's the way it's supposed to be_

He didn't let anyone know this of course, especially her… and him. He wasn't going to let him have even more satisfaction that he'd won her, the good old Doc had a big enough ego already while Sawyers was left bruised when she left. 2 days. That's how long it had been and he was already near the end. He felt there was simply no point in living, not without her, he wasn't living anyway, just his body continued… his soul was in hell.

_You will fly and_

_You will crawl_

_God knows even angels fall_

_No such thing as you_

_Lost it all_

_God knows even angels fall_

He rolled from his makeshift bed, standing up searching for a shirt, not that he cared what it was or if he had one or not, it was simply something he did like a robot his mind functioning what he had to do to survive without feeling or emotion.

_You laugh_

_You cry_

_No one knows why_

_But all the thrill I layed on_

_Your on the ride_

_You might as well_

_Open your eyes_

He could hear the jingles of laughter from the camp, the hub of happiness he had never entered before her, and would now never enter after her, the simple enjoyment of living he would never feel again, not without her. So he pulled on a shirt feeling the parch in his throat deciding he needed more water he headed out of his tent into the blazing heat of the sun, ready to spend another day existing, never living, just existing.

_You will fly and_

_You will crawl_

_God knows even angels fall_

_No such thing as you_

_Lost it all_

_God knows even angels fall_

_Even Angels fall_

_Even angels fall

* * *

_

**Any other ideas would be a great help! I dont just need song ideas but scene ideas too! Thanks! Review!**


	14. Love Me For A Reason

**_Ok, so this is probably the longest song chap in history lol! _**

**_Post Catch 22; Kates been comming to Sawyer every night now, using him, and its breaking his heart. _**

**_Song: Love Me For A Reason - Boyzone_**

_

* * *

_

Girl when you hold me  
How you control me  
You bend and you fold me  
Any way you please

Sawyer could have predicted how his evening would happen even better than Desmond could have, well obviously he couldn't foretell any other invasions or monster attacks, but he could foretell the only thing that mattered, he knew what would happen, what she would do, what Kate would do. She would come in and burn his lips with her fiery kisses, but far worse she would burn his heart with her tears.

_It must be easy for you  
To love the things that you do  
But just a pastime for you  
I could never be_

After he had finished his dinner he lazily wandered back towards his tent, not bothering to pick up a magazine or book as he would have before… he knew that there was something much more important to come. As if on que Kate then entered his shelter, padding slowly across the short distance from the entrance to his makeshift bed where he lay. She quickly sat beside him and pulled him up to face her, crushing her lips against his. Sawyer returned the kiss upon reflex; whenever she touched him she controlled him, owned him. But the terrible thing was she didn't want to own him, she just wanted someone to love her, someone to use. Sawyer was that someone.

_And I never know girl  
If I should stay or go  
Cos the games that you play  
Are driving me away..._

How foolish he had been to ever suspect that she could love him, it had always been him the Doc, the hero, every woman's damn fantasy. He had believed, that night in the cages she loved him, but it was only because she thought he would be dead by morning… he nearly had been killed, at first he was happy, but now it made no difference, he'd be better off dead.

_Don't love me for fun girl  
Let me be the one girl  
Love Me For a Reason  
Let the reason be love _

_  
Don't love me for fun, girl  
Let me be the one, girl  
Love Me For a Reason  
Let the reason be love_

She had made quick work of removing his shirt and her own, now carrying her kisses down his chest as Sawyer had to bite his lip from moaning out her name. He couldn't speak, she would leave if he did… but it wasn't like she would leave two seconds after she had finished anyway, and she'd be back the next day she was that Jackass and the other together. Sawyer almost laughed at the way it was almost Jack breaking his heart, Kate was here loving him even though she didn't love him, all because that Jackass couldn't see what a beautiful, astounding woman Kate was.

_Kisses and caresses  
Are only minor tests, babe  
Of love turned to stresses  
Between a woman and a man  
So if love everlasting  
Isn't what you're asking  
I'll have to pass, girl  
I'm proud to take a stand_

He had to stop it before she shattered him completely, he was so close to giving up, each kiss she gave without love pushed him that little bit more over the edge to death. She brought her lips up to his own now and he felt his cheeks damped as their lips clashed, but this time it wasn't Kate's tears causing it, it was his own.

He roughly pushed her away blinking back anymore tears, he looked up to see her confused teary expression and uttered out what he needed to say, made the stand he needed to make.

"I can't to this Kate" He said hoarsely.

_I can't continue guessing  
Because it's only messing  
With my pride, and my mind  
So write down this time to time_

"I can't let you do this to me" He said, his voice defeated, broken like Kate had never heard it before.

"But you said…" She whispered eventually.

"I know what I said Kate" He almost snapped but his sadness blocking him from doing so "But I can't… I can't let you do this to me anymore… yer breaking my heart girl" He whispered.

_Don't love me for fun, girl  
Let me be the one, girl  
Love Me For a Reason  
Let the reason be love  
Don't love me for fun, girl  
Let me be the one, girl  
Love Me For a Reason  
Let the reason be love_

Kate returned this with only silence, so Sawyer closed his eyes and cleared his throat, he should really get all this out while he had started.

"I know you… I know you don't love me Kate… and you know I love you… maybe if you just kept away, maybe I could cope, but with ya here everyday, kissing me and it meaning nothing… all the time your probably thinking of that Jackass… it breaks my heart" He said his voice wobbling when he mentioned her thinking of Jack… he had tried to avoid that part, only when he told her now had he admitted it to himself.

_I'm just a little old-fashioned  
It takes more than a physical attraction  
My initial reaction is  
Honey give me a love  
Not a fascimile of_

"I never think of him James" Kate said staring deeply into his eyes her reflection mirroring in his tears just like his did in hers "Its you, only you… I love you"

Sawyer was startled for a moment, he wanted to believe it, more than anything else in the world but he couldn't… it was a lie, it had to be "No Kate. Don't do this, don't say that just to make me…"

"Don't you dare Sawyer" Kate said "Don't you dare push me aside now I've… I've told you"

"Why then Kate?" He asked desperately "Why come in here every night letting me think you were only here cause he didn't want you? Why let me think you loved him?"

"Because it was easier" She said "Easier than telling you how I feel… everyone I've ever loved has end up hurt or dead… I didn't want that to happen to you too"

After a moment of silence Sawyer finally spoke.

"Ya know what Freckles?" He said softly "I'm willing to take that risk"

"I love you James" She replied as he hugged her close "I really do"

_Don't love me for fun girl  
Let me be the one girl  
Love Me For a Reason  
Let the reason be love _

_  
Don't love me for fun, girl  
Let me be the one, girl  
Love Me For a Reason  
Let the reason be love

* * *

**Review :)**_


	15. I Hate That I Love You

**_Okay, so this song could have worked two ways, agnsty or fluffy... and I thought it was time for a little fluff :)_**

**_Song : I Hate That I Love You - Rihanna feat. Ne-yo_**

_

* * *

_

That's how much I love you

_That's how much I need you_

_And I can't stand ya_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like it for awhile_

_No.. but you won't let me_

_You upset me girl, then you kiss my lips_

_All of a sudden I forget that I was upset_

_Can't remember what you did_

Sawyer and Kate lay in their shelter, his arms wrapped around her just talking quietly. Sawyer began to kiss along her neck and Kate shivered, he always had that effect on her, just with a simple touch or kiss.

"Sawyer stop that" She protested trying to wriggle free halfheartedly, she didn't really want to move away from him, when he didn't reply and continued kissing her Kate rolled her eyes "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Well Freckles you cant say you don't want me" He said looking at her with a lazey smirk.

"Yes I can" She said trying to pull away but eventually leaning in and letting him kiss her.

"See" He retorted grinning "You do want me"

Angry at herself Kate rolled her eyes again hitting him playfully "I hate you Sawyer!"

_Well I hate it_

_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long, that's wrong_

_Girl, I hate it_

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more_

_So I despise that I adore_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so.._

"You do?" He smirked.

"Yes I do" Kate replied huffily.

"What do ya hate about me then Freckles?" He smirked leaning back ready to enjoy himself.

"You really need a list?" Kate asked.

"Yup I wanna list right here right now Sassafras" He grinned his dimples setting in… oh those dimples, they'd make any girl fall at her feet… no wait – she was meant to be making a list of things she _hated _about him…

"Nicknames" She said "There annoying, and degrading and-"

"Funny" He inserted.

"No there not"

"Yes they are"

"No they aint!"

_And you completely know the power that you have_

_The only one that makes me laugh_

_Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I_

_Love you beyond the reason why_

_And it just ain't right_

"I hate that too" Kate stopped the argument.

"What?" He commented dryly.

"That your so stubborn" Kate said "I hate that too"

"You aint exactly a barrel of roses yerself Sweet cheeks" He smirked, two could play at this game.

"What?" She asked, the shock apparent in her tone.

"Don't act so surprised Sweet cheeks" He chuckled.

"Ok then Sawyer what do you hate about me?"

_And I hate how much I love you girl_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you girl_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so_

"You smell" He laughed.

"I smell?" She said with a disgusted snort.

"Yeah hell, would it kill you to use some deodorant woman?" He smirked.

"Yeah well… I hate your stubble" She said running a hand over his cheek which hit him like electric to his veins. "Its so scratchy every time I kiss you… scratches me"

"Well I don't here ya complainin bout my kisses usually Freckles"

Unable to think of a sutiable comeback, Kate rolled her eyes.

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_

_And your kiss won't make me weak_

_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

_So you'll probably always have a spell on me_

"My turn now Freckles" He chuckled.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" Kate said.

"Damn straight Freckles" He said "You haven't heard what I hate about you most yet"

"And what would that be?"

"I hate" Sawyer said leaning closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, his breath tickling her neck as she spoke "That your so beautiful"

_That's how much I love you_

_How much I need you_

_That's how much I need you_

_That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

Kate's senses tingled, her hair stood on edge from the electric he created within her, she didn't… she couldn't reply.

"Your turn" He whispered.

"I hate…" Kate said eventually turning to face him "I hate how much I love you"

"You know what Freckles" He said eyes sparkling "I hate that about you too"

A slow smile crept across each of their faces as they joined in a kiss.

_And I hate that I love you so--_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so_

_And I hate that I love you so.. so..

* * *

**Okay, so there was much more banter/chat in that one compared to my others what did you think..? Better or worse?**_

**Leave me a review? Song/Theme ideas:)**


	16. I Can't Unlove You

**Thanks to Diger for this song request!**

**Sometime after the island, Kates locked away in prision and has been for years, but Sawyer still cant forget about her. 'I Cant Unlove You' By Kenny Rodgers.**

_

* * *

_

_Postcards and letters  
And pictures made to last forever  
To be boxed up and tossed away  
Knickknacks and souvenirs  
In an afternoon, they're out of here  
They'll disappear without a trace  
But what they mean to me  
Can never be replaced_

Sawyer wasn't and emotional man, he didn't get attached to anything or involved with anyone. That was until the island. Until her.

Lifting the backseat of his truck finding the secret hiding place that lay beneath he found what he was looking for, he lifted out the battered old suitcase, worn with time and memories, and opened the clasp. He dusted away the thin layer of sand away from the top of the objects inside, funny how it comforted him now – it had been only a month ago he had been delighted at the thought of never having to see it again.

He knew, with a light smile, that if anyone knew Sawyer had kept such a thing they wouldn't believe it, they would say that it wasn't him at all… he supposed that they would be right, it wasn't him anymore, he had changed, he had been changed by her.

_I can't unthink about you  
I can't unfeel your touch  
I can't unhear all the words  
Unsay all the things  
That used to mean so much  
I wish I could unremember  
Everything my heart's been through  
And finding out it's impossible to do  
Oh, it's no use  
I can't unlove you_

He started to take all the things from the case, the suitcase that had once been his 'stash'. Everything in it reminded him of her, some of the things she had never seen, touched or spoke of… yet they still reminded him of her. He picked up a small bottle of vodka with a small smile, there was nothing in the bottle, but that didn't matter it wasn't the vodka he wanted, just the bottle. The bottle had been hers, the night they had played I never, the night he had first admitted to the murder he had committed, the night he had lied to her.

He had said he'd never been in love, but the truth was that right then, he was in love – with her.

_Intestates and old songs  
Like time they go on and on  
I guess I could learn to do the same  
I could wake up without you  
These two arms not around you  
Tell myself it's meant to be this way  
No matter how I try somethings I can't change_

Then he picked out a tape, 'The Best Of Phil Collins' that had been hers of course, he'd given it to her, but in return she had given it him, just before… before they took her away. He blinked back the tears furiously, Sawyer wasn't a man who cried – but when it came to her he wasn't Sawyer, he was James.

His heart had broken the day rescue came, people around him cheering and celebrating, he was happy himself until he saw her broken face. The walls he had slowly broken down were put back up in a second, her face became guarded, he could almost sense her brain working, thinking of a way she could run.

_I can't unthink about you  
I can't unfeel your touch  
I can't unhear all the words  
Unsay all the things  
That used to mean so much  
I wish I could unremember  
Everything my heart's been through  
And finding out it's impossible to do  
Oh, no  
Oh, it's no use  
I can't unlove you_

She had been sent down for fifteen years. _Fifteen_. It had been five years since he last saw her. He had gone to visit her, but she looked so defeated, so worn… that wasn't Freckles, that was some alien. She had told him, in tears, to move on and find someone else because she would never be out of prison, he had refused, saying that he never could – and he couldn't.

There wasn't a second he didn't think about her, feel the ghost of her touch on his skin… on his lips. The more he thought about it the more it hurt, but he couldn't forget.

The more he tried to forget the more he remembered.

The more he tried to move on, he stayed behind.

The more he tried to unlove her, he loved her even more.

_I wish I could unremember  
Everything my heart's been through  
And finding out it's impossible to do  
Oh, oh, it's no use  
I can't unlove you_

* * *

**Ok, so I do have one or two ideas of my own right now, but any ideas anyone else has are welcome!**

**Please review!!**


End file.
